Cell
:"Why? Just why?" :"Well three reasons: firstly I was asleep for like, four years and I am understandably hungry. Two, there's nothing more satisfying than the rush I get from watching a person disappear.........And three, and I need you to pay attention on this one....HEEEEAAAAAAAGHHHH!" '' :- Cell to Piccolo after he questioned him after "drinking" a city.'' Cell is the main antagonist in Season 3, he will serve as the primary antagonist later on in the season, and will strive to find Android 17 and Android 18, absorb them through his tail, and reach his Perfect form. Biography His main timeline counterpart made his first appearance in his larval state at the end of Episode 40 along with a digital, raspy laughter, which Popo declared was "f**king ominous". He broke out of the egg in a time machine that looked exactly like that of Trunks, with even the word "Hope" written on the side of the machine. Cell managed to access an alternate timeline where he could absorb the androids by confronting the Trunks of his timeline after he returned from the past and killing him, allowing him to use the time machine Trunks had used during his trip and travel into the past of an alternate timeline with it. Imperfect Cell Cell began his absorption spree with the city of Ginger Town, absorbing its inhabitants including a reporter who questioned him about the legalization of marijuana, during which Cell took the opportunity to absorb him and the camera man. This footage or lack thereof was noticed by the Z-Fighters. Cell confronted Piccolo after he arrived in Ginger Town while singing Mr. Sandman and holding the body of a man, greeting Piccolo while referring to him as "friend." Fight with Piccolo Piccolo questioned what was going on, leading Cell to resolve to answer his question with another one, asking Piccolo if he wanted to see him "drink" the man that was laying right beside him as he stuck his tail into him and began absorbing him. After the absorption was complete, Cell asked Piccolo what brought him over there, the latter stating that he had sensed a disturbance, which led Cell to remark that he was "disturbing" and recall when he had absorbed the man he had just absorbed in front of Piccolo calling the experience "weird". Cell revealed to Piccolo that he was the one responsible for reducing the population of the city, explaining that he had been sleeping for years and was "understandably hungry" before describing his joy of absorbing others. Cell furthered that he was satisfied in absorbing others and for his last point to Piccolo, powered up and explaining that was how he became stronger. Piccolo called Cell a monster, though he was mostly unfazed by his comment as he had heard it screamed it him that day beforehand and hinted at this with sarcasm to Piccolo before he threw up a pacifier, which felt was embarrassing as it came out the wrong hole. Cell hinted at knowing more about Piccolo when the latter admitted they both increased in power when they merged with someone, which Cell declared as ominous. Piccolo then powered up and revealed to Cell that he had fused with Kami, which the latter realized before being kicked by Piccolo. Cell soon realized that Piccolo was faster than him which he expressed in his thoughts could be problematic before he was kicked by him. Cell went up to Piccolo and asked if he wanted to see something cool, which he revealed was his knowledge of how to use the Special Beam Cannon as he fired it at Piccolo. The beam missed and Piccolo came up to Cell, who thought he would kick him before Piccolo carried out the act. As Piccolo returned to the ground and stood near Cell who fell into ruins caused by their power ups, Cell asked Piccolo to do him "a solid" and not kick him anymore. With Piccolo stating that he would consider it if he explained how he knew his technique, Cell remarked that imitation was the greatest form of flattery and fired a Kamehameha wave at him. In the smoke caused by the attack, Cell was able to surprise Piccolo and grabbed him from behind, greeting him by calling him "neighbor" as he began absorbing his energy from his arm. Cell's absorption was ended abruptly when Piccolo smacked him in the mouth and caused Cell to lose his grip, which was followed by the two returning to the ground and Cell voicing his belief that Piccolo was beginning to resemble Kami with the shriveled-up arm before asking if he was sure he did not want him to absorb energy from his other arm so that he could be evened-out. With Piccolo surrendering, Cell accepted his submission and hesitated with honoring his last request to tell him everything about him, only because he had never before had someone ask him "who or what". Cell stated his creation by Dr. Gero and that he was purely bio-mechanical unlike Androids 17 and 18 who he referred to as Cyborgs 17 and 18, leading Piccolo to state that they called them androids with Cell retorting that calling them that was good for him but he was wrong nonetheless. After Piccolo concluded that he knew Cell's story, who interrupted him to say that Piccolo was welcome, but said he did not know Cell's name, the latter admitted that until that point he had not had one and then settled on Cell. With Piccolo calling his name "kind of boring", Cell remarked that Piccolo himself was named after an instrument and then said it did not matter as he planned to absorb Piccolo anyhow, though the latter stopped him by asking if he wanted to see something cool. Cell confirmed that he did despite believing Piccolo was playing him, leading Piccolo to regrow his arm and impress Cell in the process before the latter realized that his regeneration of his arm was not good for him. Krillin and Future Trunks then arrived which Cell said was not good for him either and left as he did not want to tell the story again, managing to escape using a Solar Flare. Hunt Cell traveled on foot for another town and came across directions, though was still left confused after reading them aloud and questioning where he was. Cell then was nearly struck by a battle ball bus, afterward the driver requesting that he get out of the way only for Cell to ignore him for the most part as he noticed that East City had a Panda Sanctuary which he found cute. The driver began honking at Cell who started to make similar noises with his mouth until the driver stopped honking and Cell continued thinking to himself about the priority of absorbing the androids in due time. The players then came out, one threatening Cell who responded casually by asking for the name of the battle ball team as he wanted to make a joke about them. After the player answered, Cell started a new reign of terror by absorbing the same player who had answered the question and then moving on to others such as the driver who he grabbed out of the vehicle. Cell soon afterward spotted Nicky Town, which he pretended to voice to himself as he thought aloud during the view. Cell in voicing Nicky Town portrayed the town as wanting him to come to it at that moment to the point of ordering him, which lead him to outright scream that he did whatever he wanted. Cell went into Nicky Town and started absorbing people as TJ and The Wombat reported on the battle ball team he had absorbed earlier not having shown up yet for their game, a direct result of his encounter with them. Cell called in the station and requested that they play "Video Killed the Radio Star" which TJ admitted they did not normally play, though The Wombat was willing to make an exception for Cell who he referred to as "killer". Cell thanked them and promised that he would be right up, showing up at the radio statin and first absorbing The Wombat as TJ protested before Cell moved on to him and absorbed him as well. Though having little to no ability to secure the location of the androids, this changed when he detected the energy of Piccolo, who was then-currently fighting Android 17. The skirmish allowed Cell to be able to deduce that he was probably combating one of the cyborgs and he rushed to the scene, hoping to get there before the battle ended. Fortunately for him, Cell arrived while Android 17 and Piccolo were fighting, asking if he could join in and first being noticed by Nail and Kami in Piccolo's mind as well as causing Android 17 to question what he was. Absorbing 17 After arriving, he greeted Piccolo and the androids. He thanked Piccolo for bringing them together, calling Android 17 his "brother" and Android 18 his "sister" and also met Android 16, who he had been previously unfamiliar with, before powering up. Noticing the intimidated Piccolo, Cell asked him if his overwhelming power was "hard to bear", leading Piccolo to question how many he had absorbed, Cell merely replying with, "Enough." As Android 17 tried to brush him off, Cell grabbed him and put him against the ground, intending to absorb him before Piccolo intervened by knocking him off. Cell revealed to Android 17 that he intended to absorb him and thanked Piccolo after the latter informed Android 17 that Cell was composed of cells from various fighters. Cell tried to get Piccolo to tell Android 17 about when he defeated an entire bat-and-ball team at the same time before Android 17 continued questioning his presence, leading Cell to say that it was "rude to talk about someone when they're right in front of you." Cell then described himself as someone who drank people, prompting Android 17 to attack him alongside Piccolo, though the pair did not stand a chance. Cell walked into Piccolo's Light Grenade and emerged from the smoke caused by the attack unscathed, soon afterward punching out Piccolo before he could use his Nail Gun and then asking his beaten and bruised body if he had any last words. Piccolo barely muttered anything, but Cell called his "words" "well-said" and then fired a beam directly into his chest. Cell remarked that Piccolo "died as he lived" and clarified that he was alone when asked by 18 what he meant. Cell agreed with 16 that his lonely death was sad, leading Cell to express that he could relate to Piccolo since he had yet to join with the androids and asked them to come with him and join him in a "world of perfection." Cell easily was able to intercept the attacks of 17 and tried to lower his tail down on him. While 17 expressed disgust with seeing his insides and the thought of entering through there, Cell remarked that once he was absorbed, he would be reunited with Android 18 in five to ten minutes and that he would begin killing everyone on the planet after reaching his final form including Goku, prompting 16 to get involved as he punched him in the face and caused him to let go of Android 17. Recovering, Cell asked 16 if he had "another one" and the two began fighting as Cell concluded that they were "doing this now." Cell charged at Android 16 and was able to knock him back, allowing for him to catch the android off-guard with his tail which he inserted into his neck in an attempt to absorb him. This was in vain, as Cell soon discovered the android was not just one by name but was entirely composed of metal after Android 16 confirmed this to him. Cell's tail was then grabbed by the android and as Cell laid on the ground, he tried appealing to Android 16 to not rip it off before the latter did so and he screamed out in pain. Cell quickly stood up and asked the android if he knew how long it was going to take him to regrow it, which he revealed as it regenerated quickly thanks to the cells he had from Piccolo and called his effort "fruitless", though offering the consolation that it "hurt like hell." Android 16 then announced he would attempt to remove Cell's head next, but the latter insisted that he would not give the android another chance, calling it his "second mistake" after Android 16 admitted starting at "the wrong end" when trying to stop his absorptions of the other androids. Cell then knocked him away and while charging at Android 16, was hit by his Rocket Punch and knocked down himself. Cell was then thrown into a hole and did not know where he was due to being unconscious, questioning where he was before seeing a light that he was directed to walk towards by Android 16, taking the impact of his blasts, though revealing himself to still be alive when he emerged from the hole behind Android 17 and absorbed him. Cell gained his Semi-Perfect Form and looked over to Android 18 with a smile. Semi-Perfect Form Being stalled Cell stopped Androids 16 and 18 as they tried to escape, before looking at his reflection in the water and noting that he now had lips and could feel them, making a "Blubla" noise for quite some time before being punched in the face by Android 16, which did no damage whatsoever, though Cell returned the favor by blasting off a part of his head. When Android 18 expressed concern for Android 16, Cell told her that she would be better suited concerning herself with him and when she ordered him to give her back her brother while calling him a "fish-lipped asshole", Cell warned that being rude to him would not bring Android 17 back. With Android 18 hinting at her bomb in her chest, Cell initially mistook her for giving herself a "boob exam" and then dubbed the bomb, "Booby bomb!" Before she could activate, Cell tried unsuccessfully to convince her that Android 17 was enjoying his stay inside of him with an illusion, one which Android 18 was able to see through and concluded that Cell knew nothing about them, Cell arguing in his defense afterward that he had only just met them. Though Android 18 exclaimed that this was not a "game", Cell stated that it was and she would have to blow herself up before he was able to absorb her. Tien Shinhan then arrived, being mocked by Cell, who asked him if Krillin was busy and this was the reason he had chose to come before elaborating that he did not see him as a threat since he was "only human" and not an android, Super Saiyan or Super Namekian. Tien started firing his Shin Kikoho which Cell initially mocked due to his belief that it would not hurt him until he actually took the attack and was forced back into a hole as Tien warned Android 18 to evacuate or blow herself up. When Tien momentarily paused, Cell asked him if he was done and warned that he would become nettled if any more shots were fired. Tien kept firing until losing all of his energy and collapsing to the ground, prompting Cell to come out of the hole he had went into during the attack and finally gain full mobility again. He encountered Tien as he laid on the ground following the excessive use of Shin Kikoho, remarking to him that the attack's two-worded name were very fitting last words. After Tien swore with stating "Shin Kikoho-fuck yourself", Cell told him that was the spirit as he prepared to fire a blast him, only for Goku to arrive on the battlefield with Instant Transmission, leading Cell to question how he had arrived. Goku then made note of Piccolo also being alive, the latter having survived Cell's attempt to kill him, prompting Cell to question how durable Piccolo was and then himself since he had the same regeneration abilities, though he opted to call these questions "for later." After Goku grabbed the bodies of both Tien and Piccolo and teleported away, Cell became confused, trying to justify what had just happened, before screaming out, "I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Personality Cell has shown himself to be sadistic, sarcastic and humorous. At the end of episode 42, he recited "Mr. Sandman" while dragging a victim behind him, before "drinking" him in episode 43. He states that he gets a rush from killing when asked why he killed everyone in Ginger town. His sarcastic and humorous side is revealed in episode 43. When Piccolo says that he assumes Cell killed everyone, he replies: "Oh no, that was another guy. His name was 'Shit Sherlock', first name 'No'." Upon fleeing, before using the Solar Flare, he says: "Sorry, kids: not telling the story again; but I will leave you enlightened." Episode 44 reveals that he's a visibly deranged, disturbed psychopath who enjoys arguing with himself (betraying serious control issues in the process), and his dry sense of humor makes him even creepier in retrospect. With the absorption of Android 17, he finds joy in buzzing his lips as he had never had them prior to the transformation. Similarly to his first form, he still finds his hunting of the androids and intent to kill anyone who gets in his way to mostly be a joke, which he outright stated to Android 18 and even made reference to before his attempt at killing Tien. His cunning remains, mixed in with some manipulation as he tried using his own distorted image of Android 17 to convince his sister to join with him. Cell becomes fairly curious, having been brought to possessing multiple questions after noticing Piccolo's regeneration and Goku's Instant Transmission, though he borders on partly staying focused as he attempted to reserve the questions for another time. His defining trait is his cruelty. Cell's intent after completing his absorption of the androids is to become a mass-murder and not only commit genocide on the human race, but everyone on planet Earth, showing complete disregard for life apart from his own. It is validated that he has no morality or compassion towards anyone of any age by him previously regurgitating a pacifier from one of the children he absorbed, instead only expressing distaste for having caused it to have not been absorbed properly as well as the multiple absorptions that he had of humans to boost his power, again showing that he is only concerned for himself. Even after beating Piccolo and the latter being worn out from their fight, he still had to make sure that he had killed him, which he failed to do and only was passingly surprised by, lacking any feeling. Abilities Cell's moves and composition are directly a result of the information gathered by Dr. Gero on some of the Z-Fighters and other warriors. Thanks to his cells from Piccolo, he is able to not only regenerate, but do so quickly. This includes any part of his body. Cell has superhuman speed, a skill he utilized to evade others. In his first form, Cell used his tail to absorb energy from others by injecting it in them. The only instance he used it by expanding the tail to engulf someone whole was with his absorption of Android 17. Absorbing enough people can prompt him to reach new heights in his power, the absorptions of an entire city allowing him to easily defeat Piccolo, who he had previously been dominated by while the latter's injuries from his fight with Android 17 also factored in. Transformations Cell is capable of transforming twice, after absorbing Androids 17 and 18. This part of his design was specified by Dr. Gero, as the absorption of the two are the only way he can reach his transformations. Similarly to Dr. Gero, Cell has no concern on whether the two are compliant. With each form he reaches, his strength greatly increases and his appearance is drastically altered. Attacks Because of his DNA structure, Cell is able to use any attacks from the Z-Fighters and other powerful warriors. So far, Cell has used these attacks. * Makankōsappō (Special Beam Cannon): An attack originated from the cells of Piccolo, Cell can fire a straight beam that drills through enemies on impact. Also unlike Piccolo, Cell knows the proper name for it. First used during his fight against Piccolo. * Kamehameha: An attack originated from the cells of Goku, Cell fires an explosive beam of ki energy against his foes. First used during his fight against Cell * Solar Flare: An attack originated from the cells of Tien, Cell blinds his foes with a flash of bright light, while at the same time presenting them with a disturbing picture. First used against Krillin, Trunks, and Piccolo to escape. Trivia *Perfect Cell is seen in Bardock: The Father of Goku in one of Bardock's random visions along with Majin Buu. Bardock describes him as "a giant green bug...man". *It has been revealed that on TeamFourStar's Twitter, that Cell will speak in nothing but rhymes, until his full personality debut in episode 43 revealed that he speaks normally, although it is possible that his future forms (most likely his Perfect form) will indeed speak in rhymes. *Cell's first on-screen absorption caused Nail to vomit. * Cell's personality bears a large resemblance to that of Hellsing Ultimate abridged's Alucard, who is also voiced by Takahata101. Especially, when his Semi-Imperfect voice is a huskier version of Alucard. * Unlike in the original series, Cell was not given his name by Dr. Gero and instead came up with his own name based on Gero's methods. Piccolo called it boring, to which Cell responded, "that coming from the guy named after a woodwind instrument." * A running gag in Episode 43 is him getting kicked around by Piccolo. * Another running gag in Episode 43 is Cell's thoughts, such as: "He's gonna kick me again, isn't he?" * When Cell uses the Solar Flare on Krillin, Piccolo and Future Trunks, a very graphic image of 2 flies "mating" appears for 1 or 2 frames. *Upon meeting him, Android 17 mistook him for being related to Piccolo, calling him his "inbred mutant cousin". * Cell refers to Android 17 and Android 18 as his brother and sister. * Cell is the second character to call the Androids by their true forms, Cyborgs. the first person being Trunks. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Androids Category:F.A.G